The Olympians: Son of the Hunt
by Jhakasi
Summary: It's 20 years after TLO, Annabeth finally takes her children to camp for the first time. Two young boys are searching for answers about their late father, Percy Jackson, and why Annabeth might not be the mother to them both. First story, hope you like.
1. Welcome to Camp

**A/N: This is my first story on here, so hope it goes well, haha. This was actually an idea I've been toying with a little bit in my head (and also due to my absolute love for Artemis, seeing as she is my favorite Olympian, along with Hestia.) Sorry if this might upset some of you, but here goes nothing.**

**Oh, and I don't own PJO or any of the characters, etc, blah blah lol**

Most likely if you're reading this, then your already aware of other more popular greek myths, or perhaps maybe they're much more than just myths to you. Either way, my name is Alexander Chase and I'm currently fifteen years old.

I'm very much aware that both of my parents are demigod celebrities and in the almost twenty years since the Titan Lord was defeated, not many kids get claimed by the Gods anymore. Well, a lot still do, but there have been an increasing number of mixed kids popping up.

To be more specific, kids like me. My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, and there are quite a few mixed bloods like me as well. That's what I thought at least, but boy was I in for one big shock.

See, to explain things quickest, my dad Percy died when I was about four. It sucks I know, because I never really got to know him really, but my little brother Lucas never really even met him. Lucas is twelve now, which means that Percy died over ten years ago. Oddly, our mom kept her last name Chase, which we inherited.

That isn't the real twist though to be honest, it was on the day of my fifteenth birthday that I learned my mother wasn't really who I thought it was. My mother is the Lady Artemis.

Seeing as I didn't discover this fact until just recently, and even though I was allowed to live on Olympus because of the mom who raised me, Annabeth, was getting closer to completing her remodel. I got to spend a lot of time with my most favorite person in the world, well my two most favorite I should say. Each day I spent countless hours with Lady Hestia, and when I got the chance, my grandfather Poseidon would spend time with me and tell me lots of stories about my dad.

My arrival at Camp was quite a spectacle, Chiron and many others came to get a first look at the son's of Percy and Annabeth. My mom showed us a very brief tour before ushering us to the big house, where my next many adventures and catastrophes would all take place.

So before I get to all the intriuge of how the virgin huntress Artemis is my mother, let me explain the story from when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron was looking rather uncomfortable in his small wheelchair, which made me flinch with discomfort just watching him peddle himself about. My focus though was quickly and easily broken as he called Lucas and myself to attention.

"Alexander, Lucas, it's time both of you meet our cabin counselours. Your mother says that since she's close to finished with her work on Olympus, that you will both be spending extra time at camp."

Chiron rolled into a big meeting room with quite a few kids seated around a large oak table.

"First off," Chiron announced "We have our senior and oldest counselours. Jeff Pace of Hermis cabin, and Price Van Leer of Aphrodite."

Both older boys gave half hearted smiles, Jeff had brown hair and eyes, and Price had stunning looks with blond hair and goldish brown eyes.

"Next in order of age would be Spencer Casalino of Ares, Warren Hilliard of Demeter, Troy LaBelle of Athena, and Brittney Stremme of Apollo."

The Ares boy seemed downright creepy with his glare/smile, and the Demeter and Apollo kids seemed totally bored. The Athena son, Troy waved and was the first to audibly give us a hello, but that could be do to his being our uncle and my mom's half-brother.

"Lastly we have our youngest councelours." Chiron announced, not taking long to pause as he had before to make this round of introductions.

"Trevor Delgado of Hecate, Roy Vergara of Dionysus, Carlos Kirkland of Hephaestus, Landon Costa of Dionysus." Chiron was cut off by a chubby man who reeked of wine poking his head through the door and in an almost drunken slur stumbled out the words, "Tha's ma boy!"

I cringed as I remembered the God of wine, and gave a playful smile to Lucas next to me. Chiron was about to introduce the last person sitting at the table, when a kid just younger than me burst into the room out of breath.

"Sorry guys... Did I miss anything important?" Annoyed glances spread from many of the older counselours at the dark haired, pale boy. Chiron perked up with a whimsical smile.

"Ah, and this late guest would be Austin Cole, son of Lord Hades." Many rolled eyes and sighs from the table almost made it seem to momentarily come to life. Austin was just a little shorter than myself, and his deathly complection made him look the role of the death God's son.

" I was actually out working on my tan." Austin beamed at Lucas and myself. Which caused a snort and laugh from the Aphrodite son, Price. "As if ghost boy, like you could catch anything more than an eternal cold."

Many of them snickered at the thought, Chiron cutting off the silence by introducing me to the last person at the table. "Zander Strath of Nemesis." The gaze that Zander looked at me with, completely made me freeze and want to hold my breath. His eyes were thoroughly scanning over me as if he was scrutinizing every detail.

"It's good to have you here." He said before half smiling, while the others had already proceeded to get up and leave the big house. I was a bit caught off guard as he walked between me and Lucas, placing hands on both our shoulders.

"Your dad might have fought against my sibling twenty years ago, but he tried to save him many times as well. As far as I'm concerned, you're both good in my books." He disappeared beyond the door after that, just leaving us alone again with Chiron.

"Our mom used to tell us stories about camp." Lucas said with a bright smile towards Chiron. The centaur looked pained as he stared sadly at my younger brother. His unruly blond hair and sea green eyes, he looks like the best of both my parents.

Chiron scooted towards us squeakily. "It does me good to see the son's of my two favorite heroes. Your camp schedule will be ready before dinner, and Troy has offered to be your guide for the first week here, until your more adjusted."

I smiled and shook the centaur's extended hand, Lucas went straight in for a hug. "Perhaps later you wouldn't mind telling us some stories of our parents?" I asked him as we turned to leave, he gave a nod and a smile as I headed outside with my brother.

"Well Lucas, this could be quite a big adventure here after all. How about we go and introduce ourselves to our aunts and uncles at Athena's cabin?" With that thought, we both headed our way away from the big house and into events that would change us forever.

**A/N: Any extra ideas you guys might have for additional characters, villains or quests feel free to review and let me know. I'll try to include ideas into the story later on. Thanks, and please R&R**


	2. Choosing Sides

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, hope you guys like it and thanks so far for the views and reviews. I still don't own PJatO. I might play around in later chapters with switching up the pov for some quests or what may come. Don't forget to review please.**

Troy was really helpful showing us around the camp, a lot more than my mom Annabeth had been, but she always had some silly deadline up top at Olympus. We saw the cabins first and I counted eightteen of them in total. Troy explained that after our father, Percy, had helped lead the forces to defeating Kronos and had requested that extra cabins be built for some of the minor gods. So according to Troy the new six cabins were of Hades, Hecate, Eros, Nemesis, Hestia and a new Mixed cabin for children of demigods. He then pointed out how the Hera, Hestia and Artemis' cabins were all a formality since none would be having any demigods anytime soon, or later most likely.

Lucas was all taking this in with a lot more detail and enjoyment than I was of course, but that isn't to say it was hardly interesting. "So were exactly do we stay? In the mixed cabin or do we get to pick freely?" I tried not to laugh as Lucas asked curiously at Troy.

"Oh, well, you can either stay with us at Athena or in the mixed cabin." He paused as if thinking it all over carefully. "I suppose you might be able to stay in Poseidon's cabin as well, but nobody has really been in there since your dad."

I pulled Lucas by the collar towards me so I could whisper slightly into his ear. "Don't forget, mom said we should try talking about dad around here, he's still a sore subject after what happened before." My little brother gave a half aware nod as I asked Troy to please keep the tour going.

We saw the climbing wall with it's spewing lava, which made Lucas smile in delight. He showed us the ampitheater, which looked quite interesting to both of us. After leading us past the canoe lake and mess hall, we finally encountered the last stop, the Arena.

"Care to try it out?" Troy looked at us both with a mischevious grin. I had no doubt that many demigods would want to test their skills against both of us, quickly and often. "Uh, sure... that could be fun." I grimaced as I replied back, we entered a suprisingly not very crowded arena.

"Troy... here you are..." a girl with blonde hair and nicely tanned skin came running into the arena huffing. Troy seemed to blush slightly for a moment as I recognized the girl as the cabin leader of Apollo.

"Brittney." He barely managed to squeak out before being dragged off to who knows where. The thought made me cringe slightly but I could see that Lucas had a look of shear terror over his face. "No worries little bro, you've got time before some girl tries to drag you away anywhere." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood any, before being interrupted by a burly looking kid with spikey red hair and auburn colored eyes.

"Chase! Ya gotta sword on ya, don't ya?" I was startled by the loud outburst, but pinched the bridge of my nose as I forced a smile and turned around.

"Technically, I have a dagger, but that should suffice properly." I replied, drawing snickers from around the crowd.

"Don't be such a smart brat like your mom is, we all know that your brain is diluted just like your dads." Much more boisterous laughs erupted at that remark, which made my face turn a growing shade of red.

"So you plan on introducing yourself before trying to thwack me with that twig in your hand, buddy?" The group of demigods around us hushed as the boys face started to match the color of his hair.

"Chase, your gonna pay for that remark." I just smiled even bigger, as the boy gripped his spear tightly and took a defensive stance. "My name is Leonard La Rue." He snorted at me in disgust while swing his spear in a wide arc towards my stomach.

"Pfft, you have really got to do better." I taunted him after stepping back easily from such a wide and slow attack, but I knew that if he were to keep the distance I would surely have a hard time with my range limited weapon.

I sneakily put a hand behind my back and grinned again at Leonard. He brought another broad swining arc of the spear at me. I could move around from side to side or backwards, but I wasn't able to get within close range of my dagger. It was then that my plan finished working out in my head.

"Only going to fight me with one arm now?" Leonard cackled at me as I motioned behind my back for Lucas to toss me his bronze knife.

While his knife did have even less range than my dagger, it would be an ideal distraction and one that would allow me to get within the range I needed for this fight. Lucas tossed his knife at the ground behind me, sticking it directly behind my heel. I could feel it pressed against my shoe and used that chance to feint falling, it allowed me to scoop up the knife secretly while Leonard started to laugh at my lack of coordination.

"Ha, got you!" As I fell to the ground I launched the knife at his legs. His reaction was exactly what I had anticipated, as the blade hit just above his right knee. I caught myself from hitting the ground with both hands and pushed off like a springboard. I quickly closed the distance on Leonard as he ripped the knife from his wounded leg. His spear darted out in a sweep again, but it was too high and I could easily skirt under it and got even closer.

"No." He mumbled as I got within stabbing distance and pressed my dagger to his throat. His spear was extended over my shoulder and our spectators just clapped and cheered at our battle's conclusion. "You almost had me there." I admitted under a hushed breath, knowing it would be audible for just him.

"You fight pretty well for a runt." He snarled but the look in his eyes was a mixture of relief and excitement.

I patted Lucas on the back when he came over, and handed the knife back to him. "I'm sure you might have bested me, had I only my dagger to fight with." We both shared a laugh together before the Ares cabin leader entered the Arena with a cute older girl with mousy brown hair.

"So, you got beat again Leonard, and by the new pup too.. maybe we should double your chores for the month." He grinned wickedly at the both of us, before the girl whispered something into his ear that made his eyes seem to perk up. "Oh, so your opponent was a trickster, eh?"

This guy seemed to be a bit of a jerk, but from what my mom had said before (and from meeting Lord Ares once or twice) it seemed to naturally run in the war gods family. "Good job kiddo, you might make a rather skilled fighter with some proper training." The Ares boy, Spencer Casalino, said as he tried to ruffle my black hair.

"He might indeed make a good fighter, but it surely won't be because you train him." I had to wonder if the arena was always this crowded, or perhaps they hadn't gotten many celebrities over the years. Troy had come back with the Apollo girl, Brittney Stremme and a few others that I hadn't met.

"Oh, and your going to train him? Or do you expect Price or Jeff to do so instead?" Spencer laughed along with the Ares girl with him. Leonard just looked down a little sad, staring at his feet while the confrontation took place. Many of the other campers had left the arena seeing the rising tension. "I highly doubt that the son of Hermes or Aphrodite would prove competent enough to even show Alexander how to even blow an attack the right way. They're more likely to get him killed in his first battle."

The Apollo leader, Brittney quickly nocked her bow, as the Ares campers took to the ready for a skirmish.

"Enough. What is the meaning of this?" It was at that next moment that Chiron clopped up in all of his centaur glory. I looked at the group and saw that the arena was divided in half, campers of both Athena and Ares split the room as well as some other stragglers here and there. Chiron broke up the would be fight with relative ease, as he sent everyone on their way. I wasn't exactly so lucky.

"Alexander, can you stay behind and walk with me back to the big house?" I nodded sullenly, figuring I was going to be busted somehow for everyone else's fight. Instead, after the others had all left us alone, he started to talk to me about the state of the camp. I should say the state of the campers.

"You see, while the Gods are trying to claim all of their children now and striving to do what's best and not to neglect their kids anymore." His voice faltered slightly for a second as he hesitated. "The truth is that many kids here still have terrible hatred and grudges against the Gods."

I looked a little puzzled at this, but I guess that was a disadvantage of living among them since I was little. "Well, there must be some common ground, right Chiron?" I asked him earnestly, but got a disapproving head shake for it.

"You and your brother actually seem to be one of the last straws between the two groups. While today might not have been a full out battle, had I not interfered, it would have surely made the neutral cabins and campers pick sides finally." His eyes looked sad as we reach the porch where Dionysus was sitting with the Satyr Lord of the wild, Grover Underwood. I knew something had to be done from the two sides ripping each other apart and I had a stroke of genius hit me.

"Uncle D." I stated flatly, causing a small cringe from him and Grover both. "I told you not to call me that around the mortals boy." He said with an irritance in his voice but a small sparkle in his face that told me he was glad I'd made it here safetly.

"Yes yes, sorry Mr. D." He groaned like the name bothered him and I kept on talking. "Since it's getting near the end of the week, can we have an impromptu Capture the Flag game on friday? Like between the Ares and Athena cabins." His ears perked up a little and I knew that I had his full attention now.

"Why my young cousin, would we pick those cabins to lead?" He asked it straight to the point and I tried hard not to laugh. "In the arena today, the cabin leaders almost went at it." I started in, and after about half an hour of explaining everything he just sighed and stood up from the table.

"Very well, I'll make the announcement tonight at dinner." He headed into the big house with that remark, leaving me on the porch with Grover and Chiron. Grover looked over to me, and smiled before looking at Chiron.

"Do you mind if I take Alex here on a stroll to his cabin?" Chiron nodded and Grover bleated happily. How odd. Anyway we walked from the porch as he asked me all sorts of questions about what I knew from my parents of grandparents. Sadly, I still didn't know a whole lot, but Grover explained that growing up he was Percy's best friend. He sounded a little sad when he asked how my mom was doing, but I smiled and told him she was happy and putting the finishing touches on the new Olympus.

Grover led me to the number eightteen cabin, the one for mixed blood kids. He opened the door and went inside with me to introduce everyone. To my shock, my brother was already inside and sitting with him was Leonard La Rue. There was one other person in our cabin at the moment, a girl with elflike features and dirty blond hair, Stephanie Stoll. She appeared to be just older than Lucas, which as Grover explained would make me the cabin leader. I laughed a minute, before the others looked at me and just smiled.

The satyr lord didn't stick around long, he did assure me we would talk plenty later though. I turned to look at the two older campers, but learned that Leonard was the only way to be here a full year already and he didn't particularly care to lead a cabin of misfits. As he put it. "I say we use this like a hangout, and we can still sleep in our other cabins when we feel like it."

We all agreed on the idea, exchanging some small personal information here and there before we heard the dinner horn sound. We all scampered away to our other cabins to eat with full families. At dinner the big announcement came from Mr. D.

"Alright campers, Aloysius Craig." Chrion leaned over to correct Dionysus, causing the God of wine to groan loudly. "Right, Alexander Chase, has petitioned for a special event this friday. There will be a Capture the flag in the woods on friday." Everyone burst into a dull roar of chatter among who would be joining what teams, before Mr. D. cleared his throat and continued.

"Team Red will be the Ares cabin, along with Hermes, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Hecate, and Demeter cabins. The rest will be on Team Grey, lead by Athena. They will have Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Eros, and the Hades cabins." Chiron announced the team leaders of Casalino and LaBelle, before dinner let out. Most headed towards the ampitheater for the sing-a-long, but some were already planning out battle strategies for the game.

"Hey Alex." Leonard called to me as he ran to catch up. "I guess we're gonna be enemies for the game huh?" I stiffled a laugh but smirked at him. "So you think you'll try and defeat me out in the woods? I don't plan on losing even once to you, Leo."

We both laughed as we caught up with Stephanie in the stands. Apollo's cabin led the singing, and I must say that the girl Brittney had an amazing voice to match her looks. Stephanie poked me in the side to stop my gawking, as she introduced me to an olive skinned girl with medium length black hair and black eyes that seemed to reflect flashes of color in them.

"Alexander Chase, this is Zavia Strath, a daughter of Nemesis." She prononced to us both, trying to play the arrogant matchmaker. The girl was startling pretty, and my other thoughts just seemed to dissintegrate away in front of her. "Wow... you have an older brother don't you?" I tried to smile at the awkward question, as I could see Leo slapping his forehead in embarassment beside me. "Way to go dummy."

It was getting late so we all headed back to our cabins for the night, knowing that tomorrow would be quite interesting to say the least. I had all but forgotten about the capture the flag the next day, just thinking about all of the people (especially some of the girls) I had met in my first day here. Lucas interrupted me as we walked to Athena cabin. "So Alex, do you think something bad will happen tomorrow? I mean, Uncle Dionysus sure did pick some rather hostile teams."

I thought about the question that night as we laid in our beds. It was indeed going to be an interesting summer for us after all.


	3. Dueling Florists

**A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews so far, hope you all like this next chapter! Sorry it's so short.. most of my attention has been spent on my other story, Second Chances!**

The day of the much anticipated Capture the Flag had arrived. We still had a few chores here and there do in the morning, but the game would begin just after lunchtime. I was really excited about my first time, when I almost bumped into the Hermes cabin leader, Jeff Pace.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." I felt embarrassment flood over as I had to look up. Jeff stood well over six feet tall, and had almost shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. He just laughed lightly and slipped an arm around my shoulder, making me walk towards the armory with him. "So, have you ever been bowling before?" He asked with quite a mischievous smile across his face.

The answer was obviously no, not that I really had any idea what he was talking about either. "Bowling? I'm not exactly sure I follow..." Jeff led me to the very back of the armory, where he found a celestial bronze looking cannon ball. I mean, it appeared to be a cannon ball. His mischievous smile refused to leave him, as he motioned for me to hush and keep this next thought a secret. "The way we go bowling, is to sneak up to the back of the arena and unleash this baby on a group of dueling campers. The either scatter or get knocked all about like frightened pins in an alley."

The idea was sheer mad but had those glints of ingenious in it that made you want to tag along just to see how devastating the result would be. I found myself highly anticipating the upcoming bowling trip we were going to making in the training arena. We reached the arena in good time and luckily for us, a lot of kids were in there battling and clashing away with each other. No doubt the result of the capture the flag we would later be playing today.

"Here goes nothing..." Jeff said with that continuous smile, as he unleashed the celestial bronze cannon ball of doom. I'll admit, it wreaked far worse havoc than I could ever have imagined. Jeff was pulling on my shirt collar just as quickly though. "We gotta bail man and like, by yesterday." I took off running as my sides felt like splitting open from the laughter being contained from watching his sporting event. Jeff meanwhile had lost me in his dust by a long margin and was surely clear of being a suspect of this prank, even if many would know better.

I ran and ran until I reached the lake, unsure if I was still being followed or not. I knew that the group of campers inside the arena had not taken very well to being human bowling pins. I collapsed onto the small pier that overlooked the lake, scanning the water curiously. The more I looked into the murky lake depths, the more the water seemed to tug at me. I felt compelled to jump into the rather disgusting camp lake and before I knew what I was doing, there I had splashed headfirst.

I quickly sunk to the bottom of the shore, glancing upwards as I suddenly hears shouts from very disgruntled demigods. My clothes were a bit damp but my breathing was fine, as if I had grown gills. I knew that I obviously had not, but guessed that since Poseidon was my grandfather, some of his traits had been passed on to me. The biggest thing I noticed was how clear my mind was under water, the only time I could truly remember having such clarity was on either the full moon or the new moon.

I waited for the other campers to finally give up before I left my quiet and peaceful reservoir, thinking to myself how I had most surely skipped lunch. "Uhm, hey there..." A shy voice called me from around one of the corners of the nearest cabin, which just happened to be the Nemesis one. I peeked around to see who could be there calling.

"Hello?" I said with a suspicious tone in my voice. "I thought.. you might be hungry, since you weren't at lunch..." it was the girl from the campfire last night. I tried insanely hard to remember what her name was. "Zavia, right?" I asked while kindly taking her offer of a light lunch. "Yes, and your Alexander?" I nodded sheepishly, enjoying my first awkward conversation with a cute girl. Our festive moment was interrupted by Troy, the head of the Athena cabin, grabbing me to prepare for capture the flag.

Chiron announced the usual rules for the game, stuff about no maiming or killing. Our flag was placed towards the ocean, near the far northwest entrance to the creek. Troy started our strategy out simple enough, at least to me. Brittney and her Apollo siblings would take the Eros kids with them towards Zeus's Fist and use that for ranged support. The rocks there would give them a good clearing to aim for anyone heading to the flag. The Aphrodite and Dionysus kids would take up a central defensive position by the middle of the forest. I was going to be with a smaller group trying to find and take the enemy flag.

Troy patted me on the back. "Jitters yet?" He smiled through his blond hair and gray eyes like my mother often did. I was teamed up with the only son of Hades, Austin Cole, my brother and another boy from Athena, Hurst Frederick. Troy was going to come with us as well, but he had plans to make himself a distraction if we ran into the right people, I imagined.

"Begin!" Chiron started, as I glanced nervously at my small group. The rest of our team had begun splitting off in different directions as we headed south, to the thickest part of the woods. It didn't take long before we met our first opponents, some kids from Hermes. I momentarily froze as I saw my mixed cabin mate, Stephanie. She gave me a playful smile but attacked ferociously. I didn't recognize the boy her age who was with her, but I did catch a glimpse of the older guy sneaking around in the trees behind them.

"Troy, I think Jeff is back in the woods planning to catch us off guard in a trap." The younger Hermes boy's face paled when I said this. I thrust my sword at him and would have had him disarmed if not for the sudden spear that knocked my blade away at the last moment. Jeff stepped out of the shadows and just laughed. "Almost had y'all there.." I couldn't help but smile, before I was attacked from both sides by Jeff and Stephanie.

Luckily I turned out to be a pretty good distraction. Austin was behind me summoning skeletons, and as he finished and slumped for a moment to the grass, his creations overwhelmed the Hermes trio. We pressed ahead, deeper into the forest until we reached a small clearing with two much older boys. Troy cursed lightly under his breath. Trevor Delgado and Warren Hilliard were the cabin leads for Hecate and Demeter, which made them quite a dangerous pair together.

Troy held us back in restraint as Trevor and Warren just eyed the five of us suspiciously. "So if these two are here... gah.. Spencer must have gone for the flag... this is bad..." Troy was mumbling to himself as Austin and Hurst were both hesitating to do anything. Before I could motion for Lucas to help attack with me, I got pinned against some nearby trees by a barrage of rocks and branches. I was momentarily forced to watch as Hurst and Lucas were easily taken apart by the earth and magic duo.

Finally the last two of us standing were Troy and Austin. I was half watching in amazement and half trying to free myself from the vines that had me tied to the tree I was against. Troy and Trevor were dueling fiercely while Austin was in the process of summoning skeleton warriors to combat Warren's earth skills. I had finally managed to free myself and hoped to distract anyone possibly.

"Hey you, florist twins... come try and take me!" I shouted at them both, but my fighting was about to end for the day. An arrow thunked me hard in my shoulder before I felt the hilt of someone's sword thwack the top of my head. Before I fell unconscious I saw Spencer carrying our flag back across the border. We hadn't just lost, we had been obliterated. "Red Team wins!" Chiron announced loudly, as I felt myself being escorted towards the infirmary.


	4. Starting the Quest

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating, this story has taken a slight second role to my other. I will still be trying to update it once a week though, thank you all for the read and reviews, please keep up the love. I also don't own anything, at least Percy Jackson related.**

I wasn't exactly sure how long I had stayed in the infirmary at camp now, but it seemed like an endless stream of ages. I had never been very good at doing nothing, and resting to heal was one of the absolute worst forms of punishment that I could think of. Well almost.

I had quite a handful of rather cute nurses. Stephanie had checked on me once or twice and so had the girl from the other evening, Zavia. I wasn't really sure how much she had so kindly frequented my bedside to check on me, but I knew at least once. That thought made me grin mischievously, as I heard a very boisterous red head entering the room.

"Hey man, you all healed up yet?" I looked over to see Leonard smiling at me from behind his mess of red hair. I chuckled and sat up with relative ease. "Totally, but how long have out been out exactly?" I riddled him with a curious look.

"Hmm.. only three days. You fared well for what those jerks did to you and Hurst. Troy only spent about half a day in here resting though." He was talking about the capture the flag game that went severely bad. We had gotten our butts kicked all over the woods by a couple of much older jerks. I was a bit shocked to find that Troy hadn't really taken as much punishment as we had though. "So, is Hurst okay? I saw him get pretty banged up those bullies."

Leonard just nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, he only spent a full day in here. They actually saved their worst attacks for you." I stifled a laugh at that thought, they really didn't seem to like me much. I hope this wouldn't be a permanent kind of thing, Ares kids and grudges. I had a rather bad feeling that it might be.

"So which do you prefer to be called more? Leo or Leon, eh?" I smiled as he helped me up and we started to walk towards the door. "Leon works best, I think Leo La Rue sorta just sounds funny." We both laughed, only moments before Chiron nearly ran us over in his wheelchair as he burst into the room.

"Alexander, come to the meeting room this instant. You might as well join him too, Leonard." We glanced at each other nervously but followed the centaur in a wheelchair through the halls of the Big House. I leaned over slightly to whisper my thoughts to Leon. "You ever feel like we're in a huge outdoor prison?" He gave me a questioning look, before I continued. "I mean, anything important happens at the Big House. Plus there is always the fact we are exercised on a timed basis, sleep in what could be seen as cell blocks called cabins, and everything we do is scheduled."

He laughed lightly as I finished my prison rant. "You really do come up with some crazy thoughts." He laughed some more, causing me to join in, and making Chiron glance at us sternly. "This is all for your own protecting boys." He said in a semi-upset tone directed at us. "Well, go and take your seats so we can start the meeting."

I sat down next to Leon and looked at all of the other couselours in the room. Something suspicious was going on and I didn't particularly like the thought of it. "Now, the reason you're all here." Chiron began in a 'monotone voice. "The Olympians feel that a very specific quest is in order, to do a little hero hunting." I saw some confused glances before Troy asked the obvious question on everyone's mind. "Hero hunting? Is someone missing exactly?"

Chiron nodded lightly but answered none the less. "Many someones to be exact actually." He paused as Spencer asked him who before he could continue. "Well, aren't you gonna spit it out already? Or did you waste our afternoons just to tell us people are missing." Chiron cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, a group that only a few of you are familiar with have gone missing this past year, the Knights of Perseus."

There were a few gasps of surprise and shock, and more than one astonished face around the table. "Knights of Perseus?" I heard a girl ask with uncertainty. "Do you mean as in the old hero, Perseus? Or the newer old hero, Percy?" I sword I caught Chiron roll his eyes at the question from the Aphrodite daughter, Dawn. This caused Chiron to go into a rather long lecture about who the Knights were.

"They were formerly known as the Knights of the Dawn, but voluntarily voted to change their name after the death of their first captain, before most of you were born." I had never really heard of them before, they honestly weren't as popular as the Hunters. Though, maybe it was because they were more secretive or maybe my mother had gone out of her way to keep that kind of information out of my head. "Well, didn't he die like a horribly tragic death?" I was listening intently as Brittney, from Apollo cabin asked.

"That's the problem." Chiron stated flatly. "Until just months ago, the gods believed just that." Many blank faces now encircled the room, but it was Troy who asked the thought on all our minds. "I thought their captain died over twenty years ago? Do you mean the gods think Percy is still alive?" Did he mean my dad? I was thrown for a loop that Chiron took quickly to squashing. "No, the person who they think is alive now, is Chang Kou."

My hopes dropped drastically, but Chiron explained further. "In case some of you are wondering, the Knights and Olympians both swore to never again say the former captain's name, but his replacement was thought killed on a crusade over a year ago. Now we have reason to believe he's being held captive." Whispers spread across the room as Chiron calmed them down once again.

"I feel that since the Knights are dedicated to a once great hero, it should be the honor of his oldest son to take on the quest." Many looked at me with mixed stares of disgust, jealousy and compassion. "What would I need to do?" I found myself asking by instinct. "Just go and see the Oracle, and get your quest. Then come back down here if you surive the ordeal." I blinkled twice in bewilderment, as Leon pulled me out of my chair. "Go on man, I'll be rooting for you."

I couldn't help but smile as I left to go upstairs and find the Oracle. The very last room at the end of the third floor that was reserved for the Oracle of Delphi, better known as Rachel Dare, since the big war with Kronos. "Come in." A sweet voice called after I knocked on the door a few times. I exhaled in a fit of nervousness and stepped into an overly annoying room. Expensive curtains, dressers, bed, and carpets everywhere. I had no idea that the camp could afford such luxurious furnishings.

"I came to get a quest.." I stammered in front of the grown woman. She eyed me for a couple of moments before smiling. "You look just like your dad, except for the eyes. Not sure if you've heard that before or not." She laughed at her own personal joke, but I just tried to smile politely and blush. "Thanks, my mom has actually mentioned you before." She nearly jumped with surprise at that. "Really? Annabeth mentioned me? Nothing good I suppose though, huh?" I stared down at the persian rug while replying. "No.. she usually had nothing nice to say. I'm sorry."

Before we could continue the odd and uncomfortable conversation, a rather creepy green mist seemed to swirl about her body. Her eyes seemed to glass over and her voice earned a pronounced serpentine hiss to it.

_"The hero long missing first must be found._

_Venture to lands that demand men are bound._

_A new batch of traitors they must confront._

_Until at last one is claimed as the son of the hunt."_

She suddenly stared blankly at me, the mist having already disappeared as quickly as it formed around her. "Well, did you get it all then?" She asked with an unforgiving look. "Yes, and uh, thanks." I said worriedly from our previously brief conversation as I rushed out of the room. I wasted no time in returning to the meeting room, where they were all still lazily debating the events around the Knights heroic deeds.

"Ah, well what did the Oracle tell you?" Chiron asked as I entered huffing lightly. "She asked about my parents." I stated stupidly. "I meant about the quest, young Alexander." I laughed and smiled as many in the room looked at me like I was an idiot. "Right. The hero long missing first must be found. Venture to lands that demand men are bound. A new batch of traitors they must confront." I paused to glare for a moment at Spencer and his friends. "Until at last one is claimed as the son of the hunt."

Chiron contemplated what it could possibly mean, and where to start but maybe he already knew and didn't want to say. Troy asked him the first thing on his mind. "Chiron, the lands men are bound, do you think that could be the island of the Amazons?" Chiron seemed to be chewing on his bottom lip in thought, before he agreed. "I fear it might very well be as such. Alright then, Alexander, choose your companions."

I knew who I wanted to go with me, at least partly. "I'll take Leon." I said confidently, but Chiron just blinked once and smiled. "And who else?" Ha, I hadn't honestly thought of a who else. "Uh.. how many am I limited too?" I tried to ask without sounding as stupid as I felt. "Five total." Chiron said, but I wasn't sure on who to bring, luckily I had a little help with volunteers. "You need someone from Athena." Troy said with a smile. "I would go, but there are things around here that need looking after, so I suggest Carina Tosta, I believe you already know each other." I nodded and looked at Chiron. "Then my other two, I would like Stephanie Stoll, and Austin Cole, son of Hades."

"Alright, those not preparing for the quest can go ahead and attend to your schedules. Alexander and Leonard, stay back for a moment." The others all filed out as we waited to talk with the centaur in his wheelchair. Finally after everyone left, he wheeled around to us. "Alex, the reason I needed you to take this quest is because your father might be alive." I hoped this might have been the case, and now I could actually find out for sure. "You need to tell the other two and first thing in the morning meet back here, and I'll instruct you on your next steps."

Me and Leon left to go tell Stephanie and Carina, knowing well that Austin was already aware, seeing as he was the only Hades camper. "Steph, better get packed quick." Leon said to her with a blushing smile. "Yeah, my big brother already informed me. Jeff said to be prepared for the trip, and told me to bring him back something." She winked at both of us, letting us in our her secret. I wasn't sure how much of a secret it was really, as a granddaughter of Hermes, she was quite the little thief.

The three of us ran off to tell Carina, but she knew as well. In fact, she was already expecting it. Troy must have said something with her before about the details of a possible quest. "Athena kids can be really annoying sometimes." I said incredulously to Leon, who gave me a puzzled look. "Wouldn't that technically include you?" He laughed, making him punch him in the shoulder.

"Alright, how about we all stay in our special cabin tonight?" I asked to Carina and Austin. I knew that Leon and Steph had already planned on it. "Sure, sounds interesting and it can let us plan things out in advance." Carina smiled with a plotting look on her face. "Yeah, well it would let us get an early jump on things too." I said back in defense of a hopefully non-boring or fact filled night, and with that we all headed towards our mixed cabin.


	5. Catching a Ride

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating, this story got pushed back a bit with my others that I'm working on, but I haven't forgotten about it.. it just might be a little slower in updates than the others. Thanks for all who've reviewed and stayed following so far.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin.. **

The five of us departed down the hill where Thalia's Pine stood, well aware that Chiron believed our beginning destination to be the land of the Amazons. Only Carina and Stephanie really seemed comfortable with that thought, as far I could tell though. I couldn't really blame them though, it was a well known fact that girls were easily accepted by the amazonian women, while men were generally either killed or castrated on sight. A very mind numbing thought that Chiron had so wonderfully left us all with.

I silently checked the map I had been given, seeing as it would be rather bad to get lost trying to just get to our initial destination.

"So where exactly does that map say we gotta head to again?" Leon laughed nervously as he asked the question, to which I casually replied.

"Louisiana."

Steph and Carina both groaned at the location but Austin got slightly enthused by the prospect.

"Yo man, why you gettin so cheery for?" Leon said with a smirk to Austin.

"Simple, I'm from Louisiana." We all shared a few glances back and forth as we made our way towards the JFK International airport in the camp van.

"So what's the plan?" Steph asked with a mischievous smile, which could mean anything from she was curious and excited about seeing new things or that she couldn't wait to pickpocket lots of southerners.

My guess was that she wanted to do some easy looting.

"Once we reach Louisiana, it should take about three hours to reach New Orleans and then we just head towards the coast and into the swamps." Austin smirked with the thought.

"Swamps?" I couldn't help but ask with a nervousness in my voice. "Like with crocodiles and Bigfoot?"

Austin laughed while Carina and Stephanie both rolled their eyes at me.

"Crocodiles, hardly. You might be lucky enough to spot an alligator or two though." The girls couldn't help but snicker as my expression from Austin's correction of swamp monsters.

"Besides, Alex.." Carina started in. "Alligators will be the least of your worries, once you get near the Amazons and the other monsters we're sure to encounter."

We all laughed at this remark as we climbed into the white van, but Argus didn't join us. I couldn't help but look back at the others with a touch of concern.

"So, who wants to drive?"

Leon popped me in the back of the head playfully. "You're the oldest pal, why not give it a shot."

With a slight cringe I got into the drivers seat for only a moment before Chiron appeared at the top of the hill. This made me get back out of the van, along with the others as he trotted down towards us.

"Since none of you are of driving age and Argus can't travel too far from the camp, we arranged for some Pegasus to lend out a hoof."

I shared a high five with Leon as a group of white Pegasus landed near us, but I only counted four of them. This caused me to pause and look at Chiron curiously.

"Only four.. but there are five of us." I couldn't help but state the obvious.

"No, no. The other Pegasus should be here shortly, but she's always had trouble with arriving on time." Chiron calmly stated back at me with a smile.

We waited for a couple of minutes, as all my friends got saddled up and ready to ride. Finally, a sleek, black Pegasus appeared through the clouds and landed near me.

_Hello, young lord. _The voice was definitely female and I vaguely remembered some of Annabeth's stories about Percy having talks with his Pegasus.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the black Pegasus, earning a few odd glances from the others.

_Nightshade_. She replied back mentally to me.

"Lovely name, Nightshade." I smiled back as I climbed onto her back and Chiron waved us off.

_So, where are we heading? _She asked as we took off heading south.

"Overall, we're going to Louisiana, but anytime you guys need a break just say the word." I patted her mane softly as we flew, the Pegasus adjusting course accordingly.

_Word._ Came a whinny from one of the Pegasus on the side, causing the others winged horses to mentally laugh along with me.

_Let your friends know that you can all rest for a while, we'll wake you up if anything is amiss. _Nightshade let me know reassuringly, as I informed the others.

"Hey guys, Nightshade says we can zonk out for a bit. They'll let us know when we land or trouble sparks up." I hadn't realized how tired any of us were, still being so early in the morning. It didn't really take long for any of us to find a comfortable rest, soaring through the cool morning air of the east coast.

It seemed like just a few minutes later when Nightshade woke everybody up with lots of braying.

_We're here. _She announced proudly.

The sun was starting to dim slightly and I looked around at the countryside with curiosity.

"Where is here, exactly?" I couldn't help but ask with anticipation.

"I think we're in Kentucky." Steph replied with a shiver.

"How about we find a motel or something to hole up in for the night?" Leon asked our group, but the thought struck me as odd.

"What about our rides?" I paused a moment before continuing. "I mean.. do you need to find a place with some stables or something?"

Nightshade didn't say anything, but a Pegasus to her left did, his name was Coffee.

_We can take care of ourselves, boss. Just leave it to 'ole Coffee and Beans._ I blinked in astonishment, Austin and Leon catching my slight bewilderment.

"What's up Alex, everything smooth?" Austin asked.

"Yeah.. it's all good, just that two of the Pegasus are named Coffee and Beans." This caused small fit of a laughter, but I felt compelled to ask the other names.

_Tonio, would be mine. _The further one off called to me, when I noticed he wasn't white like the others, but more of a bay color.

_My name is Philip. _The final Pegasus replied, stomping his foot in the dirt. _Everybody always forgets about me though, so no worries if you do too._

I turned to my friends as I ran a hand through my hair embarrassingly. "Well, it seems the rest of our friends names are Philip and Tonio."

The groups of each formally greeted each other, as well as you could, and did a slight switching of pairs based on which Pegasus liked which camper the most. I got to keep Nightshade for myself, but Leon got Tonio and the girls both girl Coffee and Beans, fittingly. Philip and Austin seemed to fit well together as a duo, and I was content to leave everything as that.

"Well, there was a motel not even a mile back, if you want to try there?" Carina spoke up with a slight yawn.

"Sure, I think the bit of rest or planning will serve us well." We all agreed and headed to the motel to make our preparations, promising with our Pegasus to meet them back early in the morning outside of the motel. With those thoughts, we checked in with relative ease. For a group of five teenagers, that is.


End file.
